Diagnosing and treating heart rhythm disorders often involve the introduction of a catheter having a plurality of sensors/probes into a cardiac chamber through the surrounding vasculature. The sensors detect electric activity of the heart at sensor locations in the heart. The electric activity is generally processed into electrogram signals that represent signal propagation through cardiac tissue at the sensor locations.
Systems can be configured to display the electrical signals detected in the cardiac chamber in a real-time fashion to a physician. However, the activation signals are transient and thus are replaced by a display of the most current electrical activity including uninteresting activity, for example the dormant electrical signals between heart beats. While a visualization of the temporal evolution of these electrical signals can be useful in diagnosing cardiac abnormalities, it may be beneficial to display various characteristics of the electrical signals in a persistent fashion or until a significant change in the electrical signals is detected.